


Afterward 1

by Camfield



Series: Wake up Call [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/pseuds/Camfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universe: G1</p><p>Characters:  Jazz/Ratbat, Jazz/Prowl, Jazz/Ratchet-ish, Optimus Prime</p><p>Rating:T</p><p>Disclaimer: Don’t own…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterward 1

Wake up call Epilogue – Afterward Episode 1

Jazz was seated on a med berth, body shaking without end from the charge that ran rampant through his systems.  Ratbat, as always, was curled around his neck in a sort of stasis-recharge that  seemed to assuage his broken processing pathways in ways Ratchet had never seen nor understood.

Optimus Prime stood with Ratchet, both of them conferring over an encrypted channel even as they watched Jazz warily.  He’d taken to having mini seizures when the charge ran too high for his systems to counter and nothing Ratchet had tried seemed to be working.

Ratchet refused to acknowledge the explanation Jazz gave.   It meant that there was nothing he could do, nothing anyone could do, and he refused to give up on Jazz.

“Ah need it Ratch, yah don’ understand.”

Optimus looked up to see Jazz shaking even harder, his plating rattling from the force of the trembling.  It tore him to pieces to see his former third in command and close friend reduced to something half alive and dependent on overloads to get through the cycle.  If Prowl hadn’t already been dead, Optimus wasn’t sure he wouldn’t kill him again.  He’d brought about so much suffering it was sparkbreaking.

Ratbat had woken up, charge running through the faint bond they shared as master and symbiote, and was already rubbing his head along Jazz’s neck.

Jazz’s hands began to rattle against the berth, his face contorting into a strange mix of arousal and pain, and he clamped his armor plates as close to himself as possible.

“Ah NEED it Ratch!  Let meh go or help meh!”

In the end, Ratchet couldn’t leave one of his oldest friends to suffer; both as a medic and a person.

He crossed the short distance to the berth and unhooked the machine that had prevented Jazz from overloading and shorting more of his circuits.  Ratchet ran his hands lightly over the heated plating, petting and soothing as much as trying to draw off the extra electricity. 

It was always the same when Jazz was here.  Ratchet hooked him up to various diagnostic machines before trying new ways to siphon off the extra energy that came from within Jazz’s own body.

None of them so far had worked.

And in the end, he had Jazz begging, pleading him for an overload to stop the shaking.  To quiet the voice in his head, he said.

Jazz arched up into each touch, each stroke, of Ratchet’s hands and it didn’t take long for him to tip into overload, frayed and damaged wires sparking dangerously all over his body.

Ratbat made a sound of disappointment before curling back up against Jazz’s neck and dropping again into stasis/recharge.

“You can’t take much more of this Jazz.  I can’t replace your components as fast as you’re wearing them out…”

Jazz’s languid smile did little to reassure the two bots standing close.

“Aint like Ah didn’ know Ratch.”

Ratchet wrapped his arms around the rough form, a strangled sob blaring static from his vocalizer as he dropped to his knees, helm pressed into scratched and damaged chest plates.  Jazz looped his own arms around the medic’s helm and held him loosely, murmured noises attempting to soothe coming from his own mouth.

Optimus moved in, enfolding them both in a crushing embrace.  He made no sound, but the coolant dripping from his own optics spoke volumes by itself. 

This was a goodbye.


End file.
